Eiji (Art of Fighting)
How Eiji joined the Tourney Eiji is a ninja from the feared and respected Kisaragi clan. Sworn to be the strongest under the heavens, he made it his goal to defeat the one school his clan had not yet surpassed: Kyokugenryu Karate. As a descendant of Zantetsu, he also wields the Nagare and Kage twin ninja daggers and uses them sparingly. As with all of the characters from the previous two games except Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, Eiji does not appear in Art of Fighting 3. His former student searches for him and is his rival. In The King of Fighters '95, Eiji was summoned by Billy Kane to enter a team with Iori Yagami and him. Although he seemed surprised to see his teammates for the first time, he agreed since it was a chance to continue his agenda against the Kyokugenryu practitioners. After Rugal's death, he and Billy are betrayed by Iori, whom Billy compares Iori being dangerous as Geese. Eiji returns in The King of Fighters XI as a member of the Anti Kyokugenryu team. In their team's backstory, it is explained that he was extensively training in the mountains since his defeat in 1995. Summoned by Malin, he seemed intent on taking his revenge on Takuma and is surprised to hear the master of the style hospitalized. He instead shifts his target to Ryo, who is deemed to be the most proficient practitioner in the tournament by both him and his teammate, Kasumi, as well as to take revenge against Iori, for the injure Eiji and Billy had been received from the Yagami back in the day The King of Fighters '95 is at the ends. As he hunted Kyokugenryu students, he learned that a Russian magician killer named Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii was in South Town. Eiji slips in to learn Volodarskii's techniques. How to unlock *Win a Tournament with Zantetsu. *Play 471 matches For both methods, you must fight Eiji at the Kyokugenryu Dojo. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Eiji by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron. After defeating Eiji, or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash Coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Eiji Kisaragi, the feared and respected ninja of his clan, and Zantetsu's descendant!" He will be seen right of Hanzo, left of Duke, above Catherine and below Totomaru. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Eiji makes hand signs. After the announcer calls his name eiji draws his tanto swords, Nagare and Kage as the camera zooms saying "Come and fight me!" Special Moves Kasumi Giri (Neutral) Eiji swings his hands down, making a slash of energy. Kikou-hou (Side) Eiji shoots a blast of ki energy from his palm Kisaragi-ryuu: Renken Kyaku (Up) Eiji leaps into the air and if he makes contact with an opponent, he rapidly kicks them until the last kick blows him/her off with the heavy blow sfx from Art of Fighting. ---Ryueijin (Down) Eiji spreads his arms, making an energy slash that reflects projectiles. Kiritetsu Kamakiriken (Hyper Smash) Eiji dashes to his opponent like a ninja. If that hits, he bombards the opponent with punches and kicks, finishing with a stronger Kasumi Giri, giving a total of 11 hits. Yami Kari (Final Smash) Eiji does a jumping grab. If that hits, all becomes dark, then brief flashes are seen as Eiji and his twin do a diagonal slash, then a vertical flying kick, then a horizontal slash, then the real Eiji brings the opponent down piercing his swords into the abdomen. Victory Animations #Eiji takes out his two daggers and swips twice with them, finishing in a defensive stance and saying "Your skills are not good enough." #Eiji crosses his arms and scorfully remarks, "This is Kisaragi-ryuu ninjutsu." #Eiji slashes Nagare and Kage past each other, then sheathes the tanto and says "Skewered rookie!" On-Screen Appearance Eiji teleports, then performs a small kata saying "It will only end badly. and gets ready to fight. Trivia *Eiji Kisaragi's rival is a Russian magician/assassin named Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii and his second rival is Carlos Ramon. *Eiji Kisaragi shares his English voice actor with Musashi Miyamoto, Motonair Mori, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov and Johann Faust XIII. *Eiji Kisaragi shares his Japanese voice actor with Leopold Goenitz and Clark Still. *Eiji kisaragi shares his French voice actor with Han Dang, Lu Meng, Dogadon, Super Why, Genki Sakura, Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Dampierre, King Dedede, Ganondorf, Iceman, Gambit, Klaw, Silver Surfer, Ghost Rider, Snook, Giorno Giovanna, Crash Bandicoot, Kabuto\Kabuto Yakushi, Colonel Pluck (in the Stompybot 3000), Evil Crash, and Emperor Leo. *Eiji Kisaragi shares his German voice actor with Kung Lao, Dingodile and Scolipede. *Eiji Kisaragi shares his Arabic voice actor with Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Greenfist and Krook. *Eiji Kisaragi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Freeman, Jarod, Admiral Bobbery, Devil Rebirth, Ho-Oh and Ashram. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters